Meet Hicca Haddock: New Generation
by tierrayaoi
Summary: Meet the Daughter of Hiccup and Astrid all the things she must do for the people of Berk , How she shall live up to the name of the Dragon Trainer as she faces worries over pressure for herself, her dragon, and and worries of being future Chief of Berk
1. Hicca's Birth

_**Hello There everyone this is my First How to Train Your Dragon Fanfiction, Yes this my First I Hope you all enjoy! After Riders of Berk **_

We all remember our favorite little Hiccup and The Rest of the Riders, Many years after Astrid and Hiccup were married and they had a very Big Wedding it was a happy day not only was it the Chief son's wedding in was the day was the day were Stoick retired and passed on being Chief to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. So their wedding was on a ship in the middle of the water, everyone in Berk was there …guess who married the happy couple Gobber. It was such a great day for both Astrid and Hiccup Haddock. Many Months later everyone in Berk soon found out Astrid was pregnant, Hiccup was overjoyed …So was Stoick, he was excited to have a grandchild he already knew what it was a boy and nobody thought otherwise. Well was it a shock to anyone when a baby girl was born 9 months later she had Brown Auburn Hair and Green eyes just like her dad …Well sorry Stoick , Hiccup thought his daughter was beautiful . Astrid and Hiccup looked at her and smiled, Hiccup felt tears form in his eyes "What should we name her" Said Hiccup as he held her Astrid thought, till she had a great name… "How about Hicca" She said Hiccup smiled it was perfect "Our little Hicca" After Hicca was born; everyone was overjoyed to see especially Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs … "Oh My Gods Astrid she's Beautiful" Cooed Ruffnut Astrid watched as their friend's surround they're baby girl….The Door opened and out of thin air there stood Stoick and Gobber. "Where is she…Where is my Granddaughter" He Said Ruffnut handed Hicca over; Stoick looked at the mini version of Hiccup and slowly smiled. "She's perfect" He said with Joy "She is a beauty" Said Gobber Stoick felt tears fall down his face, .Hiccup kissed Astrid and they smiled at this warm moment, "I Love You Hiccup" She said "I Love you Too…Things will be great from here on out I can feel it" He Replied _  
Author's Notes_ _Yeah its short I know but next chapter will be longer well my original plans for this was to make Hicca, Hiccup's Twin Sister but I might still do that … or not I totally gotta see where this goes_


	2. The Begininng

_**Hicca Haddock Chapter 2! Please enjoy I have been waiting to do this **_

_14 years later after Hicca's Birth _

"Hicca Breakfast is ready" Yelled Hiccup

"Mhmm Coming Dad" she rubbed her eyes and got out of bed

She went to the window to see all the dragons flying around she smiled, "Today is gonna be a good day"

She fixed her long Auburn brown hair that she wore in a long side braid, she bangs like Astrid and her clothes were just like Hiccup's only female style.

Walking downstairs, seeing her beloved father his loyal dragon Toothless and her dragon who was also a Nightfury her name was Fluff n' Scruff she was Toothless daughter actually , he mated with a female Nightfury and she left the egg with them so that became Hicca's dragon much like Hiccup and Toothless they were best friends . Astrid came up behind Hicca and hugged her

"Good Morning Kiddo" She smiled

"How's my little princess" Said Hiccup

"Dad I'm fine" She smiled

Astrid and Hicca were close but, Hicca was 10x closer to Hiccup they shared a special bound that nobody could break, he taught her everything she knows she was also a Dragon Trainer and she was still learning but she was pretty how still get the world to except Dragon's and how they can help …just like her dad she also didn't really believe in violence. Hiccup also gave her the Dragon Training Academy, she loved it. She sat and ate Breakfast…..

The front door opens their stands Stoick the Vast and Gobber "Grandpa Stoick, Uncle Gobber!"

She hugged them, she smiled …

"How's my favorite Granddaughter" Said Stoick

Hicca laughed" Grandpa I'm your only Granddaughter "

"Well I'll see you guys I gotta get to the Dragon Academy"

"Bye" They replied

Fluff n' scruff followed the Teenage girl …

As she walked to the Academy, there waiting for her, Her friends were Rai, Alvin , Edgar, Finn, and Ingithora . Edgar gave her a smirk Edgar was her cousin , Rai smiled at her she smiled back you see ever since Hicca was 6 she had been best friends, Rai he was dating Ingithora and Hicca was ,Waiting for her true love but for now she was focused on Berk

"Morning Guys ready to get started " She asked

"Yeah !" They said in unison

The teenagers got started ….

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Did you like **_

_**This is still short but I might just do drabbles of this story **_

_**Well what do you think about Hicca so far**_

_**I'm thinking of making a crossover with this ( what do you think ?)**_


End file.
